Mason Krieg
''"Come with me and be safe, go on your own and end up dead somewhere. That's your choice but don't take too long... I don't plan on staying forever." ''- Mason upon first meeting Rachel Mason Krieg, born June 14th 1957, is a former Royal Marine Comando in the British Army, who left for personal reasons which included the death of his fellow team members. He later became a mercenary, selling his experience and skills to the highest bidder. As he progressed as a gun for hire, he gained various employers and many more enemies. His notoriety as a callous mercenary gained him powerful enemies within crime syndicates, and together, they brought about the plot to permanently disable his occupation. He was hired for a mission dee within the heart of Africa, in the midst of a civil war , he was to assassinate the opposing leaders, and place a diplomat in charge. His plan worked perfectly (as per usual) and it wasn't long before peace was resolved. However, unkown to Mason, the diplomat he got into power was actually a leader of one of the crime syndicate and ordered for his immediate arrest. Bringing him back alive wasn't compulsory. This caused him to utilise his training to the best of his abilities, he was able to escape the crazed syndicate but at the cost of his right knee, as during his escape, he was attacked by a small group of military police and they beat his legs until his right knee was shattered. This ended his career of military service. A few years after his knee had recovered, but not enough for extremely physically demanding activities. He was able to find the odd job as a bouncer or a bodyguard. He had recieved offers to join the S.T.A.R.S team stationed in Raccoon City, so he rented and apartment there to start training himself up to their standards. He couldn't stay put in a job without a hint of danger of violence, he needed his training to be put to use. He didn't want to lose his edge. Early Life before military career Mason was born into a poor family in Northern England. His father left at child birth having nothing to do with the child. His mother found it hard to provide for the both of them due to it being a teen pregnancy. At the age of 5 Mason was finally introduced to a father figure in his life, his step father Steve Kingsley provided more than enough for the young Mason and his mother, and life seemed enjoyable for the both of them for a short time. As time progressed it appeared that Steve had gotten increasingly bored and frustrated with Mason and Janice's company and regularly came home late at nights drunk when he would begin spitting abuse at the pair of them. Worse for poor Mason is that his mother had spiralled into depression and had given into drug usage. During this time, Mason, who was now 12, had began taking training in Judo and various other martial arts. He had deemed it necessary as Steve began getting violent when he was drunk which became regular even during the day. At the age of 17, Mason began rigorously training his body, regularly visiting the gym and taking his martial arts classes. Steve had degraded over the years and was as violent as ever, he would first come home and argue violently with his mother causing her to contemplate suicide on a regular occurance. This day was different, Mason and his mother was use to the verbal abuse of Steve but not acts of physical aggression, and Mason was taken by surprise when Steve begin to beat his mother during his drunken rampage. Mason spared no time, he jumped in between his mother and Steve and began returning the blows dealt to his mother but more aggressive, more precise. Steve looked in shock as he realised that his anger was nothing compared to that of Mason's. If Janice didn't intervene, Mason may well of committed his first murder, but was forced of him by his drug-confused mother. Mason was taken back when she forced him to pack his bags and leave. As much as he loved his mother at the time, he had always wanted to leave, he longed for freedom so agreed with his mother without further arguemnets or blood shed. It was only a few days on the streets before Mason stumbled into the nearest recruitment office and signed up. Raccoon City Incident ''"Well I think it's pretty obvious it's not human... look at it's eyes... not to mention it's missing part of it's chest." ''- Describing the infected to Rachel During the Raccoon City Incident Mason was in his apartment, preparing to go to his interview for a position at S.T.A.R.S, however when he began getting dressed, he opened the blinds on his window. He likes to survey the area first, his years of military service taught him well to trust his instincts, to check surroundings and the amount of people in the nearby area. He did this regularly, it kept his skills sharp. However, today seemed different. There were no people, or traffic for that matter. Mason began surveying faster checking all areas for any shred of evidence of the current situation. He was at a good vantage, but it didn't have a large arc of view, so he decided to go out onto the streets and asses the situation from there. He began to prepare himself in any way he de emed necessary. His custom revolver was a must, his survival knife had kept him alive for many years so that was also taken. As he walked outside it became clear quickly that all was not right, the air was thick with smoke from fires scattered around the city. At last someone had been spotted, a young lad presumably in his teens, and a young girl no older than 14. They were running straight at him, Mason realised moments later what they were running from. Two dogs, with ripped flesh showing muscle sinew and bones, vicously charging at the two youths. Mason needed no ssecond thought he unholstered his revolver and killed the dogs with two well-placed shots. The two youths were grateful, but the boy was wonded, a large bite on his arm and leg. Mason took them back to his apa rtment and began mixing herbel supplements to help the boys wounds. Despite all effort to help him, the boy began breathing slower until he passed out from his wounds, Mason allowed the young girl to mourn her brother. Later he asked her questions and she retaliated with more questions, he learnt that her name was Rachel Shirley, and now she was the last of her family remaining in Raccoon City as her parents were killed by the beasts earlier. She told him of the current situation of Raccoon City, the virus outbreak and the cannabilistic nature of the infected. Faced with this grim reality, Mason took Rachel and they began to find their way out of the city, he gave her his old hunting rifle for protection and showed her how to use it. On the streets they came across some of these so called infected, which Rcahel regarded as 'zombies'. Mason denoted that idea, with his own hypothesis of an advanced form of rabies. The infected were hard to kill and relentless of their onslaught. These were enemies Mason was not use to fighting, their inability to feel pain meant that body shots were useless and forced Mason to begin attacking the heads which was the only know n way to kill these things for good. Most exits were blocked by cars, fires, or other obstacles. This forced them to go through various buildings and alley ways, all the time fighting more infected. Throughout their struggle Mason noticed the common occurance of the name 'Umbrella' and began piecing together another hypothesis of the cause of the outbreak. Whilst in the city the pair was forced to fight a monstrosity of an infected a large grey humanoid with a taloned hand, after defeating the creature they found a 'safehouse' where they were aable to rest for the night. They weren't however the only ones to find this safehouse as a group of survivors also found it. Mason, whilst on watch, greeted the strangers and offered them a place to stay. Mason began to realise though that these weren't normal survivors and were scouring the city looking for loot and killing both infected and non-infected if they got in their way. Mason realised that he was outnumbered and outgunned had no choice but to surrender the only safe haven they had for the night.Lady luck seemed to be on Mason's side, however, as he found a police car that worked, with it's keys intact. It made travelling the streets that much safer in the day and also provided a safe place for Rachel to sleep provided he remained on watch. Whilst on watch during the night, Mason began tweaking with the radio, trying to get it to work. He couldn't talk through it but managed to hear distorted voices. The news was none to smile about, however, as any remaining officers were recalled as the government were going to 'contain' the situation. Mason knew what that meant and began planning his route to the exit, he promised Rachel that they would get out, and he will live up to that promise. The next day was the last day Raccoon City was to exist, he woke Rachel up and as he began turning the eys in the car, he felt a blunt object hit the back of his head. His vision distorted but hearing intact, he could hear the screams of Rachel as she was being dragged out of the car by the scavangers. They had obviously not heard of the missile strike and were only interested in their wealth and power within the ruined city. Another strike was all it took to knock Mason unconscious, and they took Rachel kicking and screaming with them. As Mason awoke the car was gone and so were the scavengers with Rachel. He checked his watch there was still a good few hours before the city was to be destroyed and so began searching for the scavengers. As he looked at the buildings within the city, he realised he could track the scavengers progress through the cameras. The emblem of the cameras were that of Umbrella (unsurprisingly to Mason). With his mission given he set out to the closest Umbrella facility. It was different than he imagined. For a pharmaceutical company they had alot of military hardware and equipment, stuff he hadn't seen in a long time. He found more infected which he fought, and even found incriminating evidence of Umbrella's involvement of the outbreak, as well as variations of infected. But he found files that were even more sinister. It appeared that Rachel wasn't completely honest with him and that she was in fact the daughter of Dr. Alex Shirley, who conducted tests on her and her miraculous immunity to any virus strand, the reason of this was because she was actually infected by the a 'dormant' version of the virus. Her blood could spread the infection, but she was immune. He gathered these files andbegan scanning through the cameras, until he found where the scavengers were stationed. The Raccoon City mall. Mason planned out, what he needed to do. The vantage points, the guarded entrances and the amount of armed people. After infiltrating he witnessed that the leader of the scavengers had Rachel pinned to the floor. He was shouting at her, it appeared that he also knew of her blood and it's value, there were a large number of capsules filled with her blood scattered around them. How he did know of her origins, was unkown to Mason. Mason didn't care, he was hurting Rachel and for that he needed to die. Mason charged in and began violently attacking the lead scavenger. After a quick fight, Mason's combat superiority defeated the lead scavenger, before he revealed that he was infact the demented remains of Alex Shirley, he blamed his daughter for the outbreak, which had subsequently driven him insane, and by killing her, he can redeem himself. Mason allowed no such action. Rachel pleaded for her dad's life and Mason, realising how much she now meant to him, relunctantly agreed. Alex wasn't going to allow Mason escape with his daughter and proceed to inject large doses of her blood directly into his. he violently and quickly began to mutate, into a large monster that overshadowed the onther ones they fought earlier. Mason quickly told Rachel to run, to follow a path marked on the map where the last evacuation helicopter was, he promised he would meet her there. After she went, he turned to face the monstrosity what Alex had become. After several battles throughout the mall, Mason was victorious, bloody but defiant. He began to make his way to the helicopter, he was greeted by the smile of Rachel, he knew she was safe, he made good of his promise. His victory was short lived, however, as Alex, now mutated beyond recognition, had pursued Mason. The following battle left Mason terribly wounded, and just as it was about to deliver the final blow, Rachel intervened with the hunting rifle. Shooting it in it's distorted head. The creature reeled back in pain, and Mason delivered the final blow by plunging his knife several time into the creature's exposed heart. Mason managed to escape the city before it's final moments with Rachel, and afterwards chose to adopt her. Category:Skills and abilities